Karen Elpis
---- Karen Elpis (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a quirkless scientist in Greece who feels like quirks are a sort of plague. With this in mind, he is currently researching quirks in hope to find a "cure" and free everyone of it's hold on the universe. He dived too deep into this research and was divorced by his late wife, leaving him and hi daughter, Genesis to live on their own. Genesis often helps him out. Karen spends all his time in his underground home and as such is known as the Barking Man due to him ranting on and on about quirks and how they are slowly taking control of the world. Appearance TBA TBA Personality and Traits TBA TBA TBA History Abilities Intelligence Swordplay Equipment Relationships Family= Genesis Elpis (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Karen's only daughter who he looks after on his on. Despite looking like a madman he does really love his daughter ensuring she is happy and treating her like a princess. He views her as a type of perfection he wishes he was, always happy and proud of what she is. However, Genesis is always happy and is in fact, just a good hider of her true emotions. Even at this her quietness and her willingness to help people is mainly the reason it is so hard to see anything troubling her. The two protect each other more than they both seem to realise. Emotionally and physically they support each other and with this love and bond, the two really grow into a happy father and daughter. Sometimes though the two fall out usually because Genesis' kindness reminds him a lot of her mother no matter how hard he tries to pus that thought away. It troubles him a lot that this angers him and sometimes voices are raised but by the end of it they two are stronger than ever, it might be why you only see Genesis alone if Karen really has to leave her alone and even at that, he regrets it deeply. Nina Elpis (KANJI, ROMAJI) was Karen's wife until she demanded a divorce after seeing his more crazy side. Nina was against Karens' cure on quirks but unable to stop it she thought leaving was the only sensible thing to do. Before this, Nina and Karen were perfect for each other. The two hadn't had the best of lives until they met but the two brightened each other up whenever the days got lonely or bad for either. Most called them the cutest couple around and the two fell so deep in love hey decided o get married at 20. Once married it only took a year later for them to have a child, a little girl named Genesis. She was the bringing of a new hope for the two but it didn't last long enough for Nina who tried to take Genesis away from her crazed father but Genesis refused no matter how many times she was asked to come. Nina eventually gave up and now only visits her daughter during special events such as birthdays or the rare occasion she is invited for a "sleepover" by her daughter. It is rare for Genesis to visit her mother. Karen advised Nina that she was wrong and that she shouldn't see Genesis since she would only taint their daughter. After their divorce, the two have been seen shouting all the time over the smallest of things. I didn't matter how little they cared about the problem, they argued for the sake of arguing and it only made them grew further away from one another. Karen hasn't had a conversation without shouting at Nina for nearly five years now. |-| Others= CHARACTER (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Quotes Trivia * Karen Elpis is based on Guren from the anime series, Seraph of the End * Karen Elpis means Pure Hope. * The author regards, Bones by Nathen Sharp, as Karen's theme song. Category:Males Category:Males Category:Scientists Category:Quirkless Category:Father